Welcome Home
by Thn0715
Summary: As Jennifer Jareau is reunited with several members of her family who had gone before her, Henry Jareau-LaMontagne has to say goodbye. My entry to the Death Fic challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Warning - Major Character Death.


**A/N: This is for the Death Fic challenge at the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. My assigned character was JJ. This is a future fic, set in the year 2065.**

***leaves multiple boxes of tissue***

* * *

**Welcome Home**

_2065_

SSA Henry Jareau-LaMontagne sat in his office filling out paperwork, but he was distracted. His mother was in the hospital again. The cancer treatments were no longer working. She was dying. He knew he should be there by her side, as he'd been for the last three days, but he had to get out of there for a while. He hated hospitals. They held too many bad memories: all the various injuries of his mom and her team members from her days in the BAU, then the injuries of his own teammates, the death of his father, now the eventual death of his mother. It was becoming too much. He hadn't left her alone. She hadn't been alone since she was admitted. He made sure of it. His Godmother, his mom's best friend, Penelope Garcia, was sitting by her side.

A knock at his office door got his attention. Jack Hotchner, his best friend and current BAU Unit Chief, stood in the doorway, looking every inch his father.

"You don't have to be here, you know," he said softly. "Everyone understands."

"I know. I just... I couldn't stay there anymore. I needed a break. It's getting too hard."

"I know," Jack nodded his understanding.

"I just went through this with Dad a few years ago. I wasn't ready to go through this again so soon."

Jack walked over to Henry's desk and sat on the corner, placing a hand on his shoulder in quiet support. Henry hung his head and let a few silent tears fall. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Henry's phone rang. It was Penelope. After the call, he buried his face in his hands. Jack didn't need to ask. He knew what that call entailed.

"Come on," he said quietly, helping his friend to his feet. "I'll drive."

Penelope met them in the hallway. While she was normally still as flamboyant as she'd been in her thirties, today she was subdued. And rightfully so. Although she knew if JJ had seen her in the blue and black dress instead of her usual colorful ensemble, she would have had something to say about it. But JJ had not regained consciousness today. And never would again. Today was the day. In a sense, it broke Penelope's heart, but in another sense, she was glad for her friend. She would no longer be in pain. She would be free of the cancer attacking her body. And she would be reunited with their family. She was even a little jealous that she would be seeing them again after so long.

She walked up to Henry and enveloped him in her arms. "I'm so sorry, honey. But it's time."

Henry nodded, letting his tears flow freely. His Godmother brushed them away with her thumb and kissed his cheek before Henry went into his mother's room.

As he went inside, Penelope turned to Jack. "He's going to need you, Jackster. Now more than ever."

"I know, Aunt Pen. He'll have me. He won't go through this alone." He pulled her into a hug. "Neither will you. We're here for you, too."

She patted his cheek and they entered the room. Henry was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his mother's now frail hand in his own. He was speaking softly to her, telling her how much he loved her, and how glad and proud he was that he was her son. He thought for a moment that she squeezed his hand, but she showed no other signs of movement. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he took that to mean that she could hear him.

"It's okay," Henry whispered as he placed a kiss on his mother's forehead. "I love you, Mom," he wiped his tears from his face. "Tell Dad I love him, too."

Jennifer Jareau, feeling the love of her only son by her side, drifted away into a peaceful, eternity.

* * *

JJ opened her eyes to a beautiful, peaceful new world. A world free of pain and fear and violence. A world full of love and beauty and joy. She smiled that wonderful wide smile as she saw her family waiting for her. Those members of her team who'd gone before her, those she'd hoped would be here to greet her with open arms. She was overjoyed at seeing their faces again. It had been so long...

David Rossi left them first in 2043 at the age of 87.

Aaron Hotchner died in 2048 at age 84.

And Derek Morgan in 2057 at age 89.

It was amazing that none of them had died in the line of duty.

They stood waiting for her, all looking as young and handsome as they had when they'd all worked together in the BAU. She moved quickly into their waiting arms.

"I've missed you all so much," she hugged them all tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

"We've missed you, too," Derek said, rubbing her back.

JJ hugged him and kissed his cheek. "That's from Penelope." That brought out the Derek Morgan mega-watt smile.

"We've been waiting for you," David nudged her, offering his signature wink. "This boys club has missed your feminine charm and wit."

She laughed, resting her hand against his cheek as he kissed the side of her head.

She wiped more tears of joy before turning to Aaron. "Jack said to tell you hi, and he misses you, and he loves you."

"I know," he smiled, embracing the woman he'd always thought of as a little sister. "We've all missed you, Jayje. But there's someone else here who's missed you more."

The three men stepped aside to reveal Will. JJ ran into the waiting arms of her husband, whom she'd lost just two years before. They kissed passionately, much like they had when they were young. He held her tightly, knowing they would never be apart again, and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home."

**~End~**


End file.
